idle_civilizationfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonders
Wonders represent the end-game of Idle Civilization. They enhance your civilization in powerful ways, and persist throughout colonies. Wonders are purchased with Enchanted Fragments, currency won from raiding ruins found on the World Map in the Military menu. There are currently seven Wonders in-game. Wonders Conflux of Faith "An awe-inspiring edifice that glorifies the Deities, this many sided construction harnesses the pure faith of your people, bringing you powerful blessings. Whenever you use three different consecutive abilities of a Deity, a special effect will be invoked for free. (Using the same ability twice in a row or in an interval of three abilities will reset this counter.) Hero Hall A testament to deeds of the Heroes that fight and fought for your cause, that went on adventures great and small. The Heroes' Hall allows you to carry a hero over with you when you create a new colony (with all their items and experience), as well as doubling the legacy experience that carries over to the next colony. Artificer's Monument Built in the honor of the greatest artificers and builders in the realm, the Artificer's Monument is also a repository of great architectural knowledge. This Wonder allows you to upgrade towns you have conquered from a selection of special buildings. Diplomat's Estate Perhaps simply conquering everyone is not always the solution. This lavish building is a wonder all in itself and it is the seat of our diplomats. The Diplomat's Estate grants access to the Diplomacy tab from where we might interact with other kingdoms. Treasury of Wonders This place is not built so much as discovered. Buried deep within the side of the mountain, the Treasury of Wonders offers items of untold powers. Building this Wonder allows you to trade items between your heroes and to find Legendary items during adventures. Cathedral The final homage brought by our templars to the Divine, the Cathedral is the focal point of their faith and strength. Building the Cathedral endows your Templar with special abilities, based on the Deity you follow. Visit the Religion page after building the Wonder for more info. Colossus of the Stoic Watchman This hundred feet tall statue depicts a stalwart watchman that keeps an eye, strangely enough, not on the outside lands, but on your own people. This Wonder allows you to gain extra production when not interacting with your town. After 60 seconds of not clicking, you gain a 60% production boost that grows every second by 1% until it caps at 300%. Enchanted Fragments Enchanted Fragments are won from raiding against the Green Clans in the Military menu. There are three Abandoned Ruins on each World Map that can be pillaged for a number of fragments. They can only be pillaged once per colony, and award Enchanted Fragments based on your Glory. Wonder Cost Wonders increase in cost with each one that you purchase. Recommended Progression The Heroes' Hall allows you to keep a high-levelled Hero between Colonies, as well as start with the Tavern unlocked. This means that you can benefit from the high levelled items that Hero wears as soon as you start a new colony, drastically improving your rate of resource gathering from the beginning. Continuing that theme, the Treasury of Wonders allows you to keep up to 20 items in the first Hero's inventory, to give to the next heroes that you recruit, potentially doubling or tripling the resource gathering power of your Tavern from the start of each new colony (after a few moments of clunky trading between heroes). The Diplomat's Estate allows you to interact with nearby kingdoms. These kingdoms, once won over, will grant you powerful bonuses, including birth rate buffs and free loot crates.